


"There's nothing worse than ennui, Dorian"

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Hannibal, Bound, Dom/sub, Fanart, M/M, Mads Mikkelsen - Freeform, Manip, Photoshop, Porn, Prostitution, Rope Bondage, Slavery, Submissive Hannibal, Young Hannibal, hogtied, teenage Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal had made his decision, he'd kept the appointment, he'd followed the commands: now he was left –taut, vulnerable, taking steady, shallow breaths to try to calm the apprehension.</p>
<p>I've done a drawing of this <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/10745679">here</a></p>
<p>And there is a link to a fic by @purplesocrates</p>
            </blockquote>





	"There's nothing worse than ennui, Dorian"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiskeyandspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/gifts), [drinkbloodlikewine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkbloodlikewine/gifts).



(You may need to zoom out if viewing on a phone.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a weird way to say - thanks for all the fics.


End file.
